


Stuck

by irelandhoneybee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee
Summary: Matt and Karen get stuck in an elevator in the middle of a fight





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleDidTheyKnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDidTheyKnow/gifts).



> From tumblr prompt: Imagine your OTP stuck in an elevator after they’ve had a fight.

Karen ignored Matt’s extra-loud sigh as they entered the elevator. She was well aware Matt was not pleased with her, but he still felt the need to express it every few minutes.

To say they had had a tense morning would be an understatement. The whole thing had started two weeks earlier when Matt had gotten a nasty gash on his arm while he was out as Daredevil. Karen had been concerned, as she was whenever he came home banged up. But it had been two weeks and it was not healing. At all. Every time she brought it up Matt insisted it was fine, it was nothing, and completely shut her down. But Karen had had enough. She could see the evidence for herself that it was getting worse instead of better. She was positive it was infected, and she couldn’t help but notice how he winced every time anything came in contact with the area around it. So she had made him an appointment to see a doctor. 

Knowing and understanding his total aversion to doctors and hospitals, Karen had done her research before finally finding a clinic that she deemed trustworthy. She had made the appointment in her name, rented a car, and checked his calendar so she knew what days he had free of court appearances. And she had waited until the day of the appointment to spring all of this on him. 

Matt was decidedly not pleased. There had been yelling. And the hour and a half drive had been spent in almost total silence aside from Karen trying to appease him by turning on a ‘90s Top 40 radio station. 

At this point, Karen was just relieved she had managed to get him here. She pressed the button for the 10th floor, where the doctor’s office was located, and rolled her eyes as Matt let out another loud sigh.

The elevator started to rise, Matt retreating to the opposite side of where Karen was standing.

Halfway up, they came to a stop with a jolt. Momentarily forgetting he was mad at her, Matt immediately moved closer to Karen.

“Shit” Karen muttered, pressing the call button.

“Hi, we’re stuck in your elevator”, she said into the speaker.

“Ahh…I’m sorry about that, it did that yesterday too. We can fix it from our end. Sit tight, it should only be about 10 minutes or so” a voice answered back.

“Well, this is certainly turning into a day we’ll never forget.”, Karen said, trying to lighten the mood.

It didn’t work. Matt stood stone-faced, looking straight ahead.

Karen threw her hands up in frustration. “You know what, Matt? For the millionth time, I’m sorry I went behind your back. But I don’t care if you give me the silent treatment for the next month. I would rather that than watch your damn arm fall off”, she shouted at him and turned to go sit in a corner of the elevator, completely missing her boyfriend cracking a small smile at her words.

She looked up surprise as Matt took a seat beside her, taking her hand and lacing his fingers through hers.

Karen looked at him. “Are you still mad at me?” she asked him.

Matt sighed. “Sadly, I’ve found it is absolutely impossible for me to stay mad at you for long, Page.” He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

Karen smiled. “Believe me, I know the feeling, Murdock. Listen, I am really sorry about how I handled this. I promise I won’t go behind your back again. But I was worried. And I’m not sorry that you’re finally going to get your arm looked at.”

“It’s probably a good thing I’m getting it checked out.” he mumbled, and squeezed her hand. “Will you go in with me?” he asked. 

“Of course I will”, Karen said, placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

She rested her head on his shoulder as the elevator finally started to rise.


End file.
